To Save a Soul
by Rubyblaze
Summary: Fearnkit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit are sisters. They are normal, besides the fact that they never met their mother. Then one cold night, War breaks out between CreekClan and Gorge Cats. Now they have to go find Soul, a mysterious she-cat.
1. Allegiances

**Rubyblaze: Finally I am writing on Microsoft Word. Anyways this is my story form my create-A-cat. Hope you like it!**

**Soul: Rubyblaze does not own Warriors. All cats belong to their owners.**

Allegiances

**Leader: **Cricketstar-golden tabby she cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice: Fawnpaw

**Deputy:** Rushstorm- brown-and-white tom with pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lilyfire- pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Quailwing- long furred light brown tom with a white dash on his chest, white circling his eyes, and white tail tip. Has one dark brown eye, the other a light blue.

**Warriors:**

Silvermoon- silver dappled she-cat with cold gray eyes Apprentice: Hiddenpaw

Dustclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Starlight- silver tabby she-cat with stunning bright green eyes Apprentice: Nightpaw

Breakingthunder- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Stonesong- dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and piercing blue eyes

Thunderstike- black-and-white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Whitepaw

Tigerstripe- ginger tom with vivid black stripes and amber eyes

Goldenstream- long fured dark golden she-cat with clear blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Oakblaze- dark brown tom with white paws and dark brown eyes

Ravenfur- raven black tom

Whitesky- large white tom with silver ears and dark bue eys

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with a deep nick in her right ear and dark blue eyes

Scarshadow-smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw-light brown she cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Whitepaw- white tom with green-yellow eyes

Sunpaw-Golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hiddenpaw- pale brown she-cat with dark brown streaks and and bright green eyes.

**Queens:**

Dappleshade-large black, brown and white tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly and muzzle and amber eyes, mother to Tigerstripe's kits, Leopardkit (golden tabby tom with black spots and amber eyes), Mirekit (brown tom with greenish brown eyes), Mistykit (blue-silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes) and Larchkit (pale brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Rosefeather- pale ginger she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes, former kittypet, adoptive mother to Featherkit-(brown she-cat with only three paws, has green eyes), Cloudkit (gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes) and Fernkit (Fluffy smokey gray she-cat with green eyes)

Crystalnose- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes, mother to Thunderstrike's kits, Jaguarkit (black she-cat with bright green eyes) and Winterkit (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Iceheart- silver, white and blue-grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, expecting Breakingthunder's kits

**Elders:**

Leospot- light brown tom with thick fur along with black/brown spots, long tail, and bright blue eyes

Gorge Cats

**Leader:** Whirl- pretty long-furred black she-cat with ginger paws and chest. Dark golden eyes.

**Healers:**

Jinx-dark brown tabby manx she cat with bright yellow eyes

Eclispe- black she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Shadi- long-haired tom, light tan fur on his body with black/brown paws, ear&tail tips, and a black/brown face, has sightless faded blue eyes

**Top Warrior:** Swamp- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Frost- small black she-cat with white patches and grey eyes

Frog- dark brown tabby tom with paler legs

Lyra- strikingly beautiful she-cat with pure white fur with silver strands scattered all over, has deep dark glittering sapphire eyes

Tango- dark orange tabby along white fur, yellow amber eyes

Masky- black fur and tabby she-cat with a pure white chest and amber-yellow eyes

Silver- stunningly beautiful silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cold-very pale gray, almost white, tom with icy blue eyes (Sorry, but all leader positions were filled)

Flicker- striped tom with cold blue eyes and a long, snake like tail

Jazzy- dark ginger she cat with red paws, a red tail tip, and dark green eyes

Pepper- dark gray tom with darker flecks, lighter flecks and blue eyes

Untrained Cats: (Cats that don't fight)

Moss- small, dark gray she cat with moss-green eyes and unusually sharp claws

Queens:

Kink-pale gray tabby she-cat with kinked fur and green eyes, mother to Click(dark gray tabby she-cat with paler gray tabby stripes and green eyes) and Smoke(light gray tom with blue eyes and darker gray flecks)

Shadow Lake

**Leader:** Night- pare black tom with very dark blue eys

**Deputy:** Death- Black-and-white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**Guards:**

Shade- fluffy dark grey tom with black feet and a sweeping tail, amber eyes

Mist- silver she-cat with murkey green eyes

Thorn- golden tom with frosty blue eyes

Shenzi -Dark brown she-cat with black stripe down her spine and dark green eyes

Benzai-Black tom with white spots and amber eyes

Tiaret -enormous sand-coloured she-cat with pale green eyes

Mirth-white-and-grey tom with dark brown eyes

Hate- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Shadowed Death - Black tom with very dark amber eyes

Damen- black tom with many scar running along his flank, has a stubby tail and white paws, also has unusual blue eyes

**Hunters:**

Devil-red tom with flaring amber eyes

Ajani-dark grey tom with blazing green eyes

Alyetoro -beautiful blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sanura-tiny black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Wangari -slender grey she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Abyss -pale grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**Mothers (Queens):**

Blossom- tortie and white with green eyes, mother to Night's kits, Wing (white-and-ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes), Clover(tortie and white she-cat with green eyes), Marsh (black-and-ginger tim with d ark blue eyes) and Raven (Black tom with green eyes), fostering Frost (small brown tom with bright bnlue eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Viper- silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Adder- golden tom with murkey green eyes

Snake- pale golden tom with silver streaks throughout his fur, has frosty blue eyes

Poison- golde-and-pale silver she-cat with murkey green eyes

Lilith- elegant silver and white she-cat with silver-gray eyes

Other Cats:

Soul- smoky gray she-cat with pale blue-gray eyes

Strike-smokey gray battle scared tabby she-cat with eerie yellow eyes

Spike- smokey gray battled scared tabby tom with frosty blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Rubyblaze: Sorry for not updating! Since it would be a while, I decided to skip the prolouge for now.

Soul: Rubyblaze does not own warriors and all cats go to their respective owners

Rubyblaze: NOTE: I'M ON NOTES SO THERE WILL BE ALOT OF MISTAKES -

"Hi Fernkit," Winterkit meowed to her best friend.

Fernkit smiled at Winterkit and meowed back,"hey."

"Guess what? Jagaurkit says she is going to climb up the tallest tree in camp!" Winterkit meowed.

"What if she falls?" Fernkit asked.

Winterkit frowned and meowed, "I bet she didn't think about that. You think we should tell her that she could fall. But then she'll freak out."

"We should tell her," Fernkit meowed.

The two kit swalked through camp. Camp was a clearing in the thick woods. Besides camp was a nice little creek that overflowed in new-leaf. If you followed the creek down stream, you would find a gorge. There were cats that used the gorge for their home, it was smart to leave them alone. Unless you want your ears clawed off. If you went even farther, you'd fine a lake with even more gorges. The lake was said to be haunted by lost souls and home to a mysterious group of cats.

Fernkit watched Mirekit and Leopardkit fight over a fat fish. The two were lightly swatting at each other's head. Typical Mirekit and Leopardkit.

Winterkit and Fernkit soon spotted Jagaurkit. She was trying to climb a tree but was only two mousetails off the ground.

"Get down from there, you might fall," Winterkit told her sister.

"But I can't!" Jaguarkit cried out. Her little claws were digging in the trre.

"Then why did you climb it, mousebrain?" Winterkit grumbled.

"Maybe you should go get your mother, she might be able to get Jagaurkit down," Fernkit suggested.

"Okay, but you'll stay here, right?" Winterkit meowed.

"Yep," Fernkit replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Winterkit meowed and ran to the nursery.

"Hi Jagaurkit," Fernkit meowed to the kit stuck in the tree. Jagaurkit's black tail was sweeping the ground.

"Um, hi. Mother is going to be really mad at me," Jaguarkit replied. Her bright green eyes were filled with fear. "What if she makes me stay in the nursery until I'm six moons old?"

Fernkit laughed. "Your mother is the calmest cat in CreekClan! I doubt your mother will freak out and be mad!"

"I hope you're right," Jagaurkit meowed.

Crystalnose walked up to the tree. Her turquoise eyes were filled wth humor. "Now,now what's this? Does my kit think she's a sqauril?

"No. I thought if I climbed the tree, I would become an apprentice," Jagaurkit explained.

"Well let's get you down first," Crystalnose meowed. She grabbed Jagaurkit by her scruff and pulled her out of the tree. She then placed her kit on the ground.

"It's almost sun-down, you all need to get back to the nursery, also Jagaurkit, no more tree climbing," Crystalnose informed the kits.

Jagaurkit nodded and meowed, "yes mother."

Fernkit and her friends padded into the nursery. A sweet scent drifted in the air.

A cream she-cat with kind dark green eyes smiled at Fernkit. It was Rosefeather. Rosefeather was her foster mother. Her real mother was killed by being shoved off a gorge when Fernkit and her siblings were seven days old.

"Hello Rosefeather," Ferenkit meowed, smiling.

"Time to go to sleep, dear," Rosefeather meowed. Two bundles of fur surrounded her.

The brown bundle was Featherkit. The stubborn she-kit only had three paws.

The other bundle had white-and-gray fur. It was Cloudkit.

Fernkit yawned and curled up into a small ball next to Rosefeather.

Rosefeather then meowed, "good night."

Fernkit smiled and closed her eyes as sleeping drifted over her.

-  
Sorry for having a boring first chapter! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Rubyblaze: Hi ya!**

**Soul: Rubyblaze dosen't own Warriors and all cats go to their owners.**

"This is alder bark. We use this to treat toothaches," Lilyfire meowed to Featherkit.

Quailwing spoke up, "but do not use as a pain killer for anywhere eels of the body. It could cause the chills and sometimes, chills leave to fevers, and fevers can leave to death. Do we want death to our clanmates? No."

Featherkit looked up at them then meowed, "why are you only teaching _me_ this? None of my siblings are dragged here. Why me?"

Lilyfire looked at her with her dark blue eyes and meowed, "knowing these herbs could be useful one day. Plus, Cricketstar did say that there can sometimes be _three_ medicine cats."

"Well who said I would be a medicine cat! This is about my paw isn't it?" Featherkit meowed angrily.

"No, no, it's not, I swear!" Lilyfire meowed.

Featherkit then meowed, "then why do you make sure I learned the difference between poppy seeds and foxglove seeds?"

"Well what if some random cat you meet in the gorge offers you some poppy seeds and they really gave you foxglove seeds?" Quailwing asked.

Featherkit frowned and meowed, "poppy seeds are for cats that have sleeping troubles. I don't why would I take them in the first place?"

Quailwing sighed and meowed, "_just pretend._"

"But I wouldn't take them anyways. Never get things from strangers."

"But what if you did?"

"What part of 'Never take things from strangers 'do you not get?"

Quailwing sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you should go," Lilyfire suggested. Featherkit took this opportunity as fast as rabbit. (Not that rabbits are supper fast.)

Outside camp was beautiful on a nice leaf-fall day. Leaves ranged from red to yellow and swirled in the wind.

All the apprentices were huddled in a group. Fawnpaw started to meow about something. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

That was when Nightpaw smiled, but then frowned and meowed to Fawnpaw.

Sunpaw smiled and meowed to Nightpaw.

Whitepaw looked nervous. The poor tom was literally shaking!

Nightpaw smiled back nervously.

Hiddenpaw looked a bit nervous but seemed to put on her biggest smile. She leaned over and meowed something soothing to Whitepaw.

Whitepaw smiled weakly at Fawnpaw and nodded his head.

That's when Featherkit knew something was up. She was about to go up to Hiddenpaw to ask what was going on but before she could, Mistykit came.

"Look at the cripple. All alone," Mistykit teased. Her mouth twisted into a cruel grin. Her pale blue eyes were staring right into Featherkit's forest green eyes.

"Yeah…" Larchkit meowed. Though her voice was full of hate, the pale brown tabby she-cat's pale green eyes were filled with caring. Featherkit knew that Larchkit was a nice kit but was just following her sister. Larchkit could never stand being mean, but she needed to act like it in order to please her sister.

"Where are your oh-so strong apprentice friends? Sunpaw? Or Nightpaw? I don't see them anywhere. Whitepaw is a coward to help you. You're out of options," Mistykit meowed.

"I don't need my friends to fight my battle!" Featherkit hissed.

"Oh really? How can you fight? You don't have a foot on one of your legs! You limp! For StarClan's sake, you can't fight!" Mistykit hatefully.

"Really? Then if I can't fight then why can I do _this_?" Featherkit hissed then took her front left paw and raked across Mistykit's blue-silver furred face.

Three clean cuts started to bleed on Mistykit's face. Her eyes were filled with hurt. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Dappleshade ran out to see her kit's bloody face. "Oh my StarClan! My baby! What happened?"

"Featherkit…Featherkit…She…She…Oh! She clawed my face!" Mistykit cried.

Dappleshade looked in shock at Featherkit then to Mistykit. "Is that true, Featherkit?"

"But! But! She called me a cripple!" Featherkit protested then hung her head and meowed, "yes."

"You should talk to Cricketstar…I think you need some help. Remember what happened to Mirekit? Not to mention Winterkit," Dappleshade meowed.

Featherkit sighed. Mirekit thought it would be funny if he pushed her into the creek to see if the cripple could swim. Once Featherkit was done with him, he was covered head-to-paw in scratches. Dappleshade freaked out and wouldn't go near Featherkit for a while, but Dappleshade eventually forgave her.

Winterkit and her happened be play fighting. Featherkit lost. Winterkit started to boast how awesome at fighting. Featherkit, of course didn't like being defeated, almost bit the poor kit's tail off. Winterkit forgave her, but Featherkit's very own sister, Fernkit didn't.

"Okay Dappleshade, I will sometime, but just not today," she told the queen.

Dappleshde looked at her and meowed, "you better. "

Featherkit limped away from Dappleshade.

As she limped, Featherkit grumbled, "life isn't fair."

Just then, Nightpaw walked up to her and meowed, "are you coming with us?"

**Cliffy! What does Nightpaw mean? Will it cause trouble? Will I ever pass Algebra? Stay tuned to find out the answers (Sorry, I'm not telling about algebra! XD)! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for not updating! Life never seems to let me get on FF ****. **

**Anyways I do not own Warriors and all cats go to their owners. **

Cloudkit was relaxing. She closed her eyes, and the familiar feel grew over her. She was going to her fantasy clan-CloudClan.

"_Greetings Cloudstar," a brown she-cat with vivid bright green eyes said. It was Hiddenstorm, the clan's deputy. _Cloudkit had based Hiddenstorm, after her own adopted sister, Hiddenpaw.

"_Greetings Hiddenstorm, how has the clan been since I was gone?" Cloudkit asked. _

"_Not too well, DirtClan had tried to steal part of our territory!" Hiddenstorm informed._

"_Ah, but they failed, didn't they?" Cloudstar meowed. _

"_Of course. Mistyfeather chased them off," Hiddenstorm replied._

"_How is my mate, Leopardspots?" Cloudstar asked. _In real life, Cloudkit had a huge crush on the spotted tom.

"_Fine, also Featherclaw wants to speak to you," Hiddenstorm meowed._

_Cloudstar walked out of the leader's den that was made out of a cloud. In fact, the whole CloudClan camp was made out of clouds. The medicine cat den was formed out of a bright pink cloud that you saw at sun-down._

"_Featherclaw?" Cloudstar called into the den._

_Glowing red eyes flashed open. "Sister. Welcome back." A gruff voice meowed happily. Then the she-cat came out. She was brown she-cat with her whole body "decorated" in scars. Long claws flexed out of three paws. _Okay, Featherkit would be fond of having long claws and glowing red eyes, but would claw of Cloudkit's tail if she found out that she had made her the medicine cat. (Secretly Cloudkit thought it suited Featherkit.)

"_Thank you Featherclaw," Cloudstar meowed._

"_There is a prophecy for you. It is:_

_The leader of clouds shall die_

_But the true killer will deny  
Until darkness rules the clouds. _(Cloudkit wasn't very good at making up prophecies.)

"_What? Someone is going to kill me?" Cloudstar meowed in horror._

"_Yep. And then this whole clan will fall to darkness. That will sure be fun!" Featherclaw meowed in a bored voice. _


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Rubyblaze: Holy crap! Sorry guys! I got a computer virus that wouldn't let me on! That was only HALF of chapter three! What happened to the other part?**

**Soul: *Shrugs* Anyways here's the rest. Rubyblaze dosen't own Warriors.**

To Save A Soul

Chapter 3 part 2

"_This is terrible! We must do something!" Cloudstar meowed. Her blue eyes flashed with worry. _

_Featherclaw shrugged and meowed, "well you have fun. I'm going to sleep now." Then Featherclaw flicked her tail at Cloudstar and curled up in her nest._

"_Well that was nice," Cloudstar grumbled. Featherclaw never bothered helping anyone with prophecies. Infact, her motto was "I receive them. Now interrupting it is yours. Have fun sucker!" _Cloudkit shivered. Okay, maybe Featherclaw was a little too much like Featherkit…

"_Cloudkit? Or shall I say, my Cloudstar?" Cloudstar turned to see what she most despises: Her "mother". _Though Cloudkit had never seen her true mother, she has strange dreams about her. This dream image of her mother _almost _always came into her dreams, replacing her pleasant CloudClan dreams with her mother criticizing her with her "unreal" dreams.

"_What now, mother?" Cloudstar hissed. _

_A she-cat with pale silver fur smirked. Vivid dark gray eyes glared at her menacingly. "Well, I do wish to see you as a leader, I thought I could give my darling daughter a little advice_

_Cloudstar blinked and sharply growled, "Who said that I will wanted to become leader?"_

_Her mother laughed and meowed, "We all know, dear."_

"_All?"_

_Soon before she knew it, dozens of cats appeared. All of them had a chilling red aura surrounding them. Cloudstar shocked, looked at her "mother" to see an even bloodier hue of red surrounding her._

"_Wake up!" Cloudstar screamed to herself. The cats were getting closer and closer…_

"_Dear, join us, bring back the glory we need to the clans…" Her dark silver eyes changed into a firey red color._

"_Join us! Join us!" The cats chanted._

Cloudkit's misty blue eyes flashed open.

"Rosefeather?" She barely whispered to her foster mother.

Rosefeather's blue eyes darted to her foster kit. "Yes?"

Cloudkit choked out, "Was-was my mother evil?"

**Like it? Or not?**

**Just to let you know, the she-cat posing as Cloudkit's mother is actually NOT her real mother but a relative of hers.**


End file.
